Death and Betrayal
by CherryPeach
Summary: Des morts et des trahisons, il y en a toujours pendant les guerres. On croit toujours que ça arrive aux autres uniquement, qu'on est forcément épargné. Pourtant, on n'est pas à l'abri. Un ami peut mourir, un ami peut nous trahir.


**Hello ! Voici un "OS" plutôt long sur le soir de la mort de James et Lily Potter. Y a plus joyeux comme moment, mais il faut croire que je broyais du noir quand j'ai écrit, que voulez-vous ! Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, je vous laisse juste découvrir ceci, en espérant que vous allez aimer... Ah si, j'ai changé quelques petites choses par rapport au "réel" déroulement des choses parce que c'est une réécriture, en quelque sorte, donc voilà. Du genre, la première partie ne correspond pas à l'histoire réelle racontée dans les livres, mais c'est comme ça que j'imaginais les choses.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient. On sait tous que JK Rowling est l'unique détentrice de ce merveilleux univers et que c'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons écrire des fanfics sur Harry Potter :)**

* * *

 ** _CIMETIÈRE ABANDONNÉ – 31 OCTOBRE 1981_**

Sirius avait transplané dans une campagne peu accueillante. Il faisait froid, l'orage grondait autour de lui. Il resserra son manteau contre lui en scrutant les sombres alentours. Il agita sa baguette magique en marmonnant un « _Lumos_ ». Il distingua alors l'endroit où il avait atterri : il n'avait jamais pensé que Peter Pettigrow, le garçon le plus peureux de leur bande, pouvait se trouver seul dans un lieu semblable et s'y cacher.

Une espèce de vieille cabane en bois qui tenait à peine sur les quelques planches encore en état craquait bruyamment sous les bourrasques et la pluie qui s'abattaient dessus, les éclairs amplifiaient les ombres, les hululements des hiboux et les bruits de bêtes diverses résonnaient dans le silence angoissant de la nuit. Il promena sa baguette autour de lui et aperçut de très vieilles pierres tombales, toutes plus délabrées et sales les unes que les autres, et dont les ombres se reflétaient sur l'herbe mouillée grâce à la lumière des éclairs.

Sirius fit quelques pas et entendit un bruit strident et étouffé venu du ciel. Il leva les yeux et aperçut, glissant au-dessus de lui, un serpent fait d'ombre et de lumière verte. La Marque des Ténèbres, marque de Voldemort. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Et si les Mange-Morts avaient trouvé Peter ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi la Marque était là ?

La main tremblante, Sirius se prépara à transplaner chez les Potter, mais au même moment, il aperçut une silhouette sortir de la vieille masure en ruine. Il abaissa sa baguette vers celle-ci : il put alors discerner la tête ronde de Peter, son nez crochu et ses petits yeux clairs qui brillaient dans la nuit. Il offrit un grand sourire à Sirius, un sourire édenté et hideux qui fit frémir le jeune Black.

Pourquoi avait-il une mauvaise impression ? Pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres se dessinait au-dessus d'eux et pourquoi son instinct animal de chien lui conseillait de contacter Dumbledore et d'aller en vitesse chez les Potter ? Le jeune homme sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir, de ce que Peter, l'un de ses amis, l'un des membres des Maraudeurs, allait pouvoir lui dire.

\- Sirius, couina-t-il de sa voix suraigüe. Je suis si heureux de te voir !

Il s'approchait de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais Sirius le menaça de sa baguette levée sous sa gorge. Ce gamin empoté avec qui il avait passé son adolescence avait une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas qui brillait dans ses yeux. Jamais lui, Sirius Black, n'aurait pensé dire que Peter Pettigrow lui faisait peur. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Ce soir, il avait peur de lui.

\- Queudver ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres est dans le ciel ? Pourquoi, Queudver ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne put contenir son habituel petit rire de fouine, que Sirius trouvait particulièrement insupportable, sur le moment.

\- Oh, Patmol, tu as toujours posé trop de questions.

\- Répond-moi, Peter ! hurla Sirius.

La Marque émit un nouveau bruit strident dans le ciel, signe qu'une attaque de Voldemort approchait de plus en plus. Quand Sirius reporta son attention sur Peter, celui-ci affichait un sourire démoniaque qui lui donna la chair de poule. Ses yeux étaient bien plus sombres que d'habitude.

\- Bientôt, la Prophétie ne sera plus un problème, Sirius, affirma-t-il dans un ricanement. Bientôt, tout sera fini. _Il_ sera tout-puissant !

Il paraissait possédé en prononçant ces mots. Sirius réprima un haut-le-cœur en comprenant ce que Peter voulait dire. Si la Prophétie n'allait plus être un problème, Harry était en danger.

\- Tu as trahi James et Lily ? Répond, Peter ! Tu les as trahis ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Patmol. Tu aurais fait la même chose, à ma place, dit-il en levant ses petits yeux luisants au ciel. Quand on te propose de briller, d'exister, tu es prêt à tout.

\- Pas à trahir tes meilleurs amis, Peter ! James, Peter. C'est James !

\- James ou un autre, ça aurait été pareil ! cria-t-il à son tour. J'ai toujours été Peter Pettigrow, la quatrième roue du carrosse. Celui qui tenait la chandelle. Le petit canard boiteux qu'on avait recueilli dans le groupe parce qu'il faisait pitié et que personne ne lui parlait. Ne sois pas hypocrite, Sirius, lança-t-il en voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé de moi. Quand vous avez créé la Carte du Maraudeur, est-ce que j'ai réellement participé, si ce n'est pour acclamer l'idée ? Oh, non, Peter Pettigrow n'était pas un assez bon sorcier pour qu'on le laisse toucher à cette magnifique carte ! Quand James nous a appris à faire un _Patronus_ et que je n'y arrivais toujours pas, est-ce qu'il a continué à m'apprendre ? Tout a toujours été à propos de James et toi, Sirius ! Tout ça parce que vous étiez les meilleurs élèves, que tu étais un Black et que James était James !

\- Arrête, Peter, arrête ! Arrête de te poser en victime ! Lily et James t'ont montré la confiance qu'ils avaient en toi en te choisissant comme Gardien du Secret et tu les as trahis, Peter ! explosa-t-il Sirius.

\- Mais je n'ai été qu'un choix par défaut, Sirius ! Lily et James ne voulaient que toi, tu n'as pas voulu parce que tu savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait immédiatement penser à toi ou à Rémus. Alors tu as conseillé qui ? L'empoté de la bande, Peter Pettigrow ! Le gentil petit Peter Pettigrow auquel personne ne pensait jamais !

\- Quand je pense que Dumbledore lui-même voulait protéger James, Lily et Harry, souffla Black. Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ t'a dit, Peter, pour que tu le rejoignes aussi docilement ?

\- Il m'a promis des choses que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, Sirius, avoua-t-il sombrement. Tu as vécu dans une famille puissante, tu as toujours été reconnu et apprécié. Et même quand tu t'es réfugié chez les Potter, tu étais aimé, conclut-il en inspirant longuement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a promis la gloire éternelle, la reconnaissance. Il m'a promis qu'enfin, j'existerai par moi-même, pour ce que je suis. Des choses que je n'ai jamais connues.

Sirius frissonna violemment. Peter lui parlait de son horrible famille comme si elle avait été un cadeau, mais il aurait préféré avoir les parents de Peter plutôt que les siens. Jamais il n'avait demandé cette reconnaissance. Et s'il ne l'avait pas eue, il n'aurait pas été à la place de Peter pour autant.

\- Tu as trahi tes amis pour la gloire, répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Tu as trahi tes amis, Peter, tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte que tu entraînes leur mort ? La mort de leur fils unique ? Tu réalises, Pettigrow ?!

\- Je réalise surtout que tu en sais beaucoup trop, Black, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

Pettigrow sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de son manteau et la pointa vers Sirius.

\- _Expelliarmus_! cria Sirius.

Il avait toujours été un meilleur duelliste que Peter, beaucoup plus réactif, et il désarma Peter avant qu'il ne formule son sort. Celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami pendant toutes ces années perdit sa baguette, qui tomba à des mètres de son propriétaire. Sirius se jeta sur lui et l'agrippa par le col.

\- T'es un monstre, Pettigrow. Un monstre ! Et compte sur moi pour te dénoncer à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu vas finir à Azkaban, mon vieux, avec tous tes nouveaux petits copains Mange-Morts.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua-t-il.

Avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, la Marque des Ténèbres brillant dans le ciel noir émit un bruit des plus stridents. Sirius lâcha Peter. Il ne comptait plus. Il comprit simplement que le danger se rapprochait, que Voldemort allait trouver les Potter à Godric's Hollow.

 ** _GODRIC'S HOLLOW – 31 OCTOBRE 1981_**

D'un coup de baguette magique, James fit apparaître un petit lapin en peluche dans les bras de son fils, qui éclata de rire, tout en commençant à jouer avec le nouveau doudou. Mais il s'arrêta vite et posa sa petite main sur le manche de la baguette, visiblement fasciné par l'objet à en croire ses grands yeux verts et sa bouche entrouverte. James posa à son tour sa main sur celle d'Harry, pour le guider dans ses mouvements, et il donna un petit coup de baguette sur la table. Un vase rempli de fleurs apparut au centre du meuble sous les applaudissements d'Harry. Le jeune papa regarda tendrement son fils, âgé d'un an et trois mois, maintenant.

\- Lily, je m'inquiète pour Sirius, souffla le jeune homme.

Il regarda sa femme qui sortait de la cuisine, le biberon d'Harry à la main. Elle le lui donna et il commença à faire boire leur fils.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le raisonna-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. Sirius est un bon sorcier, il sait se défendre contre les Mange-Morts. Rien ne va lui arriver.

\- Il est allé voir Queudver, rétorqua James. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis combien de temps, rappelle-moi ?

Lily le regarda, incrédule, mais James ne vit pas le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il était trop occupé à regarder le visage paisible d'Harry, toujours dans ses bras, qui buvait goulument le lait chaud contenu dans le biberon. Harry était sa fierté, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Jamais personne n'aurait le droit de lui faire le moindre mal.

\- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement-

\- Crois-moi, Lily, je préférerais me tromper, coupa-t-il. Mais ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas vu Peter. La dernière fois qu'on lui a parlé, on lui demandait d'être le Gardien du Secret.

Il fixa Lily d'un air grave, alors que ses yeux verts se mettaient à briller. Il avait conscience qu'une fois de plus, sa diplomatie minable inquiétait Lily, mais il ne pouvait plus garder ses pressentiments pour lui. Les dernières nouvelles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ l'inquiétaient suffisamment, ainsi que Dumbledore et la prophétie de Trelawney à propos d'Harry. Il voulait lui faire part de ses doutes parce que Lily étant Lily, elle avait toujours une solution.

\- Et tu sais tout comme moi, reprit-il de cette voix rauque qui traduisait son angoisse, que Peter est faible. Il se laisse manipuler. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il agissait avec nous, à Poudlard. Quand il a intégré la bande des Maraudeurs, il était notre ami, mais il est clairement devenu notre larbin. Si Voldemort le convainquait vraiment de le rejoindre, il serait capable de le faire. Peut-être pas volontairement et il le ferait sûrement inconsciemment, mais reste qu'il pourrait le faire.

\- C'est notre Gardien du Secret, James, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, Lily. Et plus les jours passent, plus je regrette qu'on n'ait pas accepté l'offre de Dumbledore.

Quand le professeur Trelawney avait énoncé à Dumbledore la prophétie qui concernait Voldemort, il avait compris que les Potter et leur fils seraient en danger. Il les avait expressément faits venir au château et leur avait révélé le texte que Trelawney lui avait récité quelques heures plus tôt.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

\- _Il faut vous protéger, avait déclaré Dumbledore, l'air particulièrement inquiet. Cette prophétie ne concerne peut-être pas votre fils, mais je préfère éviter de vous mettre en danger. Tous les trois, avait-il ajouté en regardant le ventre rond de Lily._

\- _Alice, avait murmuré Lily. Alice et Frank…_

 _Tous les regards avaient pivoté vers Lily Potter. Ses yeux verts étaient perdus dans la contemplation du Phénix de Dumbledore, Fumseck. Elle avait repris ses esprits quand elle avait remarqué que James et les deux professeurs avaient le regard braqué sur elle, attendant qu'elle s'explique._

\- _Alice Londubat est aussi enceinte. Et le bébé doit naître à la même période que le nôtre. Elle et Frank aussi ont combattu Voldemort plusieurs fois, qu'ils soient seuls ou avec l'Ordre._

\- _Je vais faire protéger Alice et Frank Londubat, avait déclaré Dumbledore. Mais je ne renonce pas à vous mettre en sécurité également, Lily._

 _Il avait hésité un instant, en caressant sa longue barbe blanche, puis son regard bleu s'était soudainement éclairé derrière ses lunettes demi-lune._

\- _Que pensez-vous de Godric's Hollow ? C'est un charmant petit village anglais où l'atmosphère de vie est très calme et agréable. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas, affirma-t-il en voyant ressurgir dans son esprit des souvenirs lointains du village de son enfance._

\- _Nous rendrons votre maison invisible aux yeux de tout le monde grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas, Lily, la rassura McGonagall en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Voldemort pourra fouiller le village de fond en comble sans jamais trouver votre enfant, même s'il collait le nez à la fenêtre de la chambre du bébé._

\- _Professeur, ce sortilège nécessite d'un Gardien du Secret, c'est cela ?_

\- _Je vois que vous vous rappelez admirablement bien les cours du professeur Flitwick, Monsieur Potter. Il en serait flatté._

\- _Si vous le souhaitez tous les deux, je pourrais assurer cette fonction, avait proposé Dumbledore._

\- _Professeur, je-, avait balbutié James, terriblement gêné. Enfin- nous sommes honorés que vous nous proposiez ceci, mais je ne voudrais pas… abuser de votre gentillesse, avait-il répondu en lançant un regard vers Lily, qui acquiesçait. Vous faites déjà tant pour nous_ -

\- _Vous avez une meilleure idée, Potter ? avait demandé McGonagall._

\- _Je pensais tout naturellement à Sirius Black, professeur. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis mes onze ans, il est comme un frère pour moi. Il sera le parrain de notre fils et j'ai une totale confiance en lui et en ses intentions et je pense qu'il en va de même pour Lily._

\- _Sirius serait tout-à-fait digne d'une telle mission._

 _Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde : si les Potter pensaient que Sirius Black était celui qu'il leur fallait, il se pliait à leur volonté et les croyait. Lui-même avait confiance en Sirius, il était un élève brillant, un très bon sorcier capable de se défendre et avait toujours fait preuve de son courage et de sa loyauté. Malgré sa famille de Mange-Mort, il ne s'était jamais laissé entraîner et avait préféré quitter ses proches plutôt que de continuer à fréquenter ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis. Dumbledore avait toujours admiré Sirius Black et était intimement persuadé que jamais il ne trahirait les futurs parents, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose à son meilleur ami._

 _Sans attendre, il avait envoyé un hibou urgent au jeune homme pour le prier de venir le plus tôt possible à Poudlard. En attendant, les Potter étaient restés en sécurité au château._

 _Quand Sirius avait été mis au courant des dernières nouvelles et de la demande de ses amis, il avait bien évidemment accepté le rôle de Gardien du Secret. Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient aidé la famille à s'installer dans un petit cottage tout-à-fait charmant de Godric's Hollow et avaient jeté le sortilège Fidelitas à la maison, avec l'aide du professeur Flitwick. Sirius possédait, à présent, l'information qui avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur son filleul. Mais il y a deux mois, Sirius était venu voir ses amis, après avoir réfléchi à son rôle._

\- _Je ne peux pas rester votre Gardien du Secret, avait-il annoncé devant la mine déconfite de Lily et l'air abasourdi de son meilleur ami._

\- _Tu te fous de moi, Sirius ? avait crié James. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse sans toi ?_

\- _Voldemort est certainement au courant de la prophétie, James ! Il a des espions, c'est évident. Ce serait surprenant qu'il ne sache pas que vous avez eu un enfant né fin-juillet. S'il comprend la présence du sortilège de Fidelitas, il partira à la recherche du Gardien du Secret et il pensera évidemment à moi, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami. Quant à demander à Dumbledore, ça semblerait évident également. Il est le seul sorcier duquel Voldemort se méfie, il est tout naturel qu'il tente de vous protéger pour que vous ayez toutes vos chances de survivre._

\- _Rémus, alors, avait lancé Lily. On lui fait confiance, on sait qu'il ne nous trahirait jamais !_

\- _Oui, Rémus ! avait renchéri James. Il est terriblement loyal et dévoué, il serait prêt à mourir pour protéger ses amis._

\- _Mais Voldemort sait ça aussi ! Il sait que Rémus est ton meilleur ami, Lily, et qu'il est très proche de James._

 _Les jeunes parents ne pouvaient pas répliquer, ils savaient que Sirius avait raison, dans le fond. Choisir Black comme Gardien du Secret était risqué, aussi bien pour les Potter que pour lui. Si, tout comme Rémus, il n'aurait jamais trahi James et Lily sous l'effet d'un sortilège Doloris, par exemple, il n'aurait cependant pas pu résister au Veritaserum._

\- _En revanche, avait repris le jeune Black, Peter pourrait._

\- _Peter ? Peter Pettigrow ?! avait hurlé Lily. Hors de question que je remette ma survie et celle de mon fils entre ses mains ! Autant mourir tout de suite !_

\- _Mais Peter fait tout ce que James lui dit de faire et personne ne se doute qu'il peut être chargé d'une telle mission, justement parce qu'il s'agit de Peter._

\- _Sirius, c'est Peter… Je veux dire, oui, c'était notre ami, mais j'ai jamais eu une confiance d'or en Peter. Et pour une telle chose, je pense que c'est primordial._

\- _Réfléchis bien, James. Parce que Peter peut être une bonne alternative._

 _Les jeunes parents avaient passé un long moment à peser le pour et le contre avec Sirius. Bien que tous les deux restaient persuadés que c'était Sirius le mieux placé pour ce rôle, ils avaient finalement accepté sa proposition. À partir de ce jour, Peter était devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter et personne – hormis James, Lily et Sirius – n'était au courant de ce changement._

Une lueur étrange brillait dehors, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de James. Lily tourna la tête dans la même direction et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, le cœur battant. Les yeux attachés au ciel noir dans lequel l'orage grondait toujours, elle vit se dessiner le signe serpent de fumée verte.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres, souffla-t-elle.

\- Merde…, murmura le jeune homme. Les Mange-Morts attaquent.

Le danger était proche. Lily fut secouée par un vif frisson.

\- Comment on va faire ? s'affola-t-elle. Et si c'était vrai ? Si tu avais raison ? Si Peter nous a déjà trahis ? Et Sirius, tu penses qu'il est au courant ? Et Harry ? Harry ? Comment on va le protéger ?

\- Lily ! cria James une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme se tut et regarda son mari fixement, le regard vide. James la fixait d'un air inquiet, Harry toujours serré contre lui.

\- Lily, calme-toi, dit-il doucement en s'approchant. On va trouver une solution.

Ses beaux yeux verts s'emplirent de larmes et elle se mit à pleurer. Son fils était en danger. Voldemort approchait sûrement, il allait trouver Harry et le tuer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Il faut partir, dit-elle entre ses larmes. Il faut aller à Poudlard, parler à Dumbledore, il faut que tu lui dises tout ce que tu penses ! À Poudlard, on sera en sécurité !

\- Lily, si Voldemort sait où nous habitons, il viendra forcément nous chercher à Poudlard s'il se rend compte que nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Et dans ce cas, on mettra le château, tous les professeurs et tous les élèves qui n'ont rien demandé en danger, Lily.

\- Tu préfères exposer Harry au danger ? explosa-t-elle. Tu préfères peut-être le voir mourir sous la baguette de Voldemort ?

En entendant ses parents crier son prénom, Harry se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père. Le jeune homme se mit alors à le bercer tendrement, alors que Lily se rapprochait précipitamment pour lui caresser la joue en lui murmurant des mots doux. Mais Lily ne put gérer sa colère, son angoisse, sa peur et sa tristesse plus longtemps et elle éclata en sanglots à son tour, en contemplant toujours son fils. James, de sa main libre, caressa tendrement le dos de Lily pour l'apaiser un minimum.

Elle avait tellement peur pour Harry, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Voldemort le trouve et le tue. Elle voulait faire ce que n'importe quelle mère aurait fait, elle voulait le protéger et mourir pour le mettre en sécurité, s'il le fallait. Harry était sa fierté, elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser partir. Elle voulait qu'il vive et qu'il soit heureux.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour ce qui se passait. Bien-sûr, elle était heureuse d'avoir eu Harry avec James, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'ils avaient fait une erreur.

Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait eu peur de la réaction de James. Elle avait surtout conscience du fait qu'ils mettraient inévitablement et involontairement leur enfant en danger. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et quand elle l'avait annoncé au futur papa, tous ses doutes, toutes ses angoisses avaient disparu au rythme du sourire qui se dessinait progressivement sur les lèvres du jeune homme, une fois qu'il avait finalement intégré l'information. Il semblait si heureux, ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'une lueur de joie qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue, il répétait qu'ils allaient « avoir un bébé, un tout petit bébé rien qu'à eux » et commençait déjà à prévoir à quel âge il allait lui apprendre à voler sur un balai, à quel âge il commencerait à jouer au Quidditch avec lui, à quel âge il lui confirait la Cape d'invisibilité, quels sortilèges il lui apprendrait en premier.

Trop absorbée par ses pensées, Lily ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Harry s'était calmé et que James l'avait posé dans son parc. Il prit la jeune femme contre lui pour la calmer et la rassurer à son tour. Bien-sûr, il comprenait qu'elle avait peur, il comprenait qu'elle voulait tout faire pour protéger le bébé. Lui aussi le voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre des innocents en danger pour se protéger. Il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait protéger sa famille seul. Ce serait sa victoire personnelle sur Voldemort. Il sentit Lily s'accrocher à son pull noir, le serrer entre ses poings.

\- J'ai peur, murmura Lily contre le torse du jeune homme.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Mais je te promets qu'ils ne toucheront jamais à un cheveu d'Harry et qu'ils ne lui feront jamais de mal.

\- Promets-moi qu'on restera toujours ensemble.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et contempla ses yeux noisette à travers ses lunettes.

\- Jusqu'à la fin, Lily, répondit-il. Je te le promets.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- James ? appela-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il lui répondit dans un murmure et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils voulaient se rassurer en croyant ce que tous leurs professeurs leur avaient toujours dit. Ils voulaient penser qu'ils battraient Voldemort parce qu'ils possédaient deux valeurs qu'il ne connaitrait jamais : l'amitié et l'amour. Pourtant, la peur broyait leurs cœurs.

Le tonnerre résonna plus fort dehors, les faisant tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Un bruit strident parvint à leurs oreilles. La Marque des Ténèbres brillait de plus en plus fort dans le ciel sombre en provoquant ce bruit angoissant qui annonçait que le danger se rapprochait. Harry bougeait tranquillement dans son parc, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais le cœur de ses parents battait à tout rompre. Les Mange-Mort ou Voldemort lui-même avaient créé cette Marque ce soir, dans le ciel, et ils allaient sûrement passer à l'action.

Lily sursauta violemment dans les bras de son mari quand elle entendit un craquement de porte. James fit volte-face et, d'un coup d'œil entendu avec Lily, il se dirigea prudemment vers l'entrée. Il pressentait que le craquement venait de leur propre porte. Et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Pour un sorcier, il commit l'une des plus grandes erreurs possibles en oubliant de prendre sa baguette. L'instrument resta posé sur la table du salon où il jouait avec Harry un peu plus tôt.

Il se figea soudainement et n'osa plus respirer. La porte avait volé en éclats, et dans l'embrasure se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée, tout de noir vêtue. Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité. Il savait pertinemment quel sorcier se dissimulait sous cette cape noire. Il eut le réflexe de lever son bras droit, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Qu'il l'avait laissée dans le salon. Avec Lily et Harry.

Harry. Il fallait sauver Harry.

Avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps de l'approcher, de le toucher, de le tuer.

Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines et Voldemort retira son capuchon d'une lenteur infinie, savourant certainement le spectacle de voir le jeune homme – qui l'avait battu trois fois en duel – aussi démuni. Il découvrit sa tête entièrement chauve, son front et son crâne sur lesquels ressortaient ses veines, et sa peau inhumaine, d'une couleur plus froide que l'acier, dans laquelle le sang ne semblait même plus circuler. Cet homme – si tant est qu'on puisse le qualifier d'homme – était dépourvu de toute couleur humaine et de toute trace de chaleur humaine. Les fentes qui lui servaient de narines frémirent de contentement et il laissa échapper un ricanement, en découvrant ses horribles dents, son horrible sourire. De ses petits yeux rouges, il regarda fixement le jeune homme.

\- Enfin je te retrouve, James Potter, lança-t-il de sa voix traînante. Charmant, ton petit village.

\- Comment ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu as de mauvais amis, James. Sache qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance, dit-il avec désinvolture. Mais ce n'est plus important, maintenant. Car je vais te tuer.

James sentit ses entrailles se contracter violemment. Sa gorge était nouée, ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient plus. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il comprenait simplement qu'Harry et Lily étaient en danger. Un énorme sentiment de trahison, de culpabilité, de colère, de peur et de tristesse lui détruisait le cœur Peter Pettigrow, en qui ils avaient placé leur survie, toute leur confiance, les avaient trahi. Il avait raison. Peter Pettigrow avait vendu le secret à Voldemort. Peter Pettigrow avait informé le Mage Noir qu'ils étaient caché dans ce cottage de Godric's Hollow. Peter Pettigrow était un traître. Et ce soir, il allait se faire tuer de la main de Voldemort, il allait perdre la vie, sa femme et son fils.

\- Je vous en prie, pas Harry. Tuez-moi, faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ne touchez pas à Harry. Je vous en supplie, l'implora-t-il, la voix tremblante, les yeux brillants de larmes et de peur.

Voldemort explosa d'un rire sonore, cruel. James sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il avait l'impression, en entendant cet éclat de rire, qu'on lui lacérait le dos avec plusieurs couteaux bien aiguisés. Harry et Lily devaient être terrorisés.

\- Tu es si… touchant, James. Tout cet _amour_ , dit-il avec dégoût, pour ton fils, c'est très touchant, vraiment. Un beau petit portrait de famille. Malheureusement pour toi, je _hais_ les familles, Potter, finit-il en levant sa baguette dans sa direction.

Les pleurs étouffés d'Harry parvinrent à son oreille. Harry. Il fallait sauver le bébé.

\- Lily ! cria-t-il désespérément. Prends Harry et sauve-toi ! C'est lui ! Pars ! Sauve-toi ! Je le retiens !

Les pas précipités de Lily résonnèrent dans la maison et le jeune homme pria intérieurement qu'elle ait le temps de s'échapper avec Harry. Gagner du temps de n'importe quelle façon, voilà comment il pouvait les sauver. C'était son rôle.

La réputation de gamin arrogant et insouciant que James Potter avait au collège n'était pas sans fondement, bien au contraire. L'ancien Gryffondor se jeta rapidement sur le Mage Noir dans un espoir vain de le désarmer manuellement. Voldemort se débattit tandis que James tenait fermement ses poignets. Mais le jeune homme fut propulsé en arrière par un rayon lumineux et il se cogna violemment contre un mur.

\- Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir, rit Voldemort alors que le jeune homme se redressait. Tu es minable, James Potter. Aussi minable que ta moldue de femme.

Complètement sonné, James ne distinguait plus les sons extérieurs. Seuls les pleurs d'Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il laissa échapper une larme cette fois était la bonne, il en avait fini. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ça.

\- Harry, Lily, soyez forts, murmura-t-il. Je vous aime. Tous les deux.

 _Avada kedavra !_

James s'étala sur le sol de sa maison. Il n'entendait plus les bruits extérieurs. Mais sa tête bourdonnait. Le Poudlard Express apparut et Sirius Black, dans un compartiment, ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés tombant le long de ses joues. Poudlard, le château, la Grande Salle, le festin du premier soir, la table des Gryffondor, le Choixpeau, Dumbledore qui levait son verre, les fantômes. Sa première transformation en cerf, en Cornedrue, Rémus, Peter et Sirius chacun dans leur peau animale, la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid et ses animaux. Son balai, son premier match de Quidditch, son dernier, les coupes au nom des Gryffondor. La salle commune des Gryffondor, son dortoir, sa robe de sorcier, ses duels avec Séverus Rogue. Dumbledore, McGonagall. Sirius, Rémus, Frank, Alice, Dorcas, Mary, Lily. Lily. Sa Lily. Ses cheveux roux, ses magnifiques yeux verts. Leurs premières vraies discussions, la première fois qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, sa première déclaration, leur premier baiser, leurs fiançailles, leur mariage. La naissance d'Harry. Leur vie de parents avec Harry.

Il sentait son corps et son esprit devenir de plus en plus légers, comme s'il décollait de terre.

Il revit le jour de la naissance d'Harry, l'un des plus heureux jours qu'il avait vécus. Il revit Lily, qui tenait le bébé endormi dans ses bras. Il sentit une dernière fois la sensation du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, la sensation de tenir son petit Harry contre sa poitrine.

Puis plus rien.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Il avait tué James Potter, l'avant-dernier descendant de cette famille de sorciers qu'il haïssait. Il ne restait plus que le garçon et il en aurait fini avec les Potter. Il avança vers le salon, bousculant de ses pieds nus le cadavre du jeune homme, et scruta la pièce. Il monta les marches en silence. L'orage rugissait dehors. Il arriva dans le couloir de l'étage, qui comptait plusieurs portes. Il y en avait une ouverte, de la lumière s'échappait de cette pièce. Il entendit des murmures étouffés par des pleurs venir de l'endroit. C'était inévitablement la chambre du bébé. Il afficha un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres aussi peu humaines que le reste de son corps.

Harry était en larmes mais ne parvenait pas à crier. Lily essayait de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais comment calmer un bébé en pleurant soi-même ? James lui avait demandé de fuir avec Harry mais elle savait à peine transplaner, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque alors qu'elle devait protéger Harry. Elle avait pensé à la Cape d'invisibilité de James, mais le temps de la retrouver, Voldemort l'aurait déjà tuée.

D'autant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas sa baguette. Quand James lui avait crié de se mettre en sécurité avec Harry, elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette, elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre du bébé, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne pensait qu'à Harry et à James, mais pas à sa baguette. James était seul, en bas, avec Voldemort, sans sa baguette. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu le sortilège qu'elle redoutait tant, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas une invention de son esprit, elle était sûre qu'il était mort. Et à cette simple pensée, ses pleurs redoublaient.

Elle s'accroupit devant le lit à barreaux d'Harry et contempla son bébé qui se hissa, en se tenant aux barres de bois, sur ses petites jambes. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux verts pleins d'eau. Elle caressa sa joue ronde le plus tendrement possible, elle voulait qu'il se rende compte de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait rien qu'en sentant sa main sur sa peau.

\- Harry… Papa t'aime, mon cœur. Et moi aussi. Je t'aime, mon bébé, souffla-t-elle à l'enfant qui la fixait toujours de ses grands yeux.

La porte grinça dans son dos. Elle se releva brusquement, ses deux mains accrochées au berceau. Harry pleura de peur en apercevant la tête inhumaine de l'horrible sorcier qui contemplait sa mère. Voldemort la regardait d'un air victorieux il devait se délecter de la voir dans un si piteux état. Elle devait sembler si vulnérable, devant son bébé, prête à tout pour le protéger, en pleurs parce que James était mort, et tremblante de peur. De quoi ravir cette ordure de Mage Noir.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry ! cria-t-elle.

\- Je disais justement à ton mari que vous étiez une famille _adorable_. Mais je n'aime pas les familles, Evans. Et je n'aime ni les Sang-Mêlé, ni les Sang de Bourbe.

\- Cependant, c'est ton fils qui m'intéresse. Toi, tu m'es inutile, vivante ou morte. Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe, de toute façon.

\- Tout mais pas ça, implora-t-elle. Pas Harry ! Pas lui…

Voldemort s'approcha du berceau mais Lily se positionna juste devant Harry. Elle tenta vainement de s'interposer entre le sorcier et le bébé mais il la balaya d'un revers de main, lui envoyant une gifle qui la fit hurler de douleur et pleurer Harry de plus belle. Elle se releva et s'interposa à nouveau pour protéger son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle pouvait mourir sous les coups de Voldemort, mais elle voulait lui sauver la vie. Le Mage Noir venait de tuer James, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre Harry en plus.

\- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

\- Pousse-toi, sale Sang de Bourbe, répliqua-t-il de sa voix cinglante et cruelle.

Il leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant, mais Lily ne céda pas et resta plantée entre le berceau et Voldemort.

\- Non, pas Harry ! répéta-t-elle encore et encore, comme si elle devenait folle, comme si elle était en transe. Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

\- C'est mon dernier avertissement, lança-t-il sur un ton terriblement sombre.

\- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié..., répéta-t-elle vainement. Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

Il leva sa baguette. Un éclat vert en jaillit.

\- Non ! hurla Lily d'un ton déchirent. Harry ! Pas Harry !

Et elle s'écroula sur le plancher de la chambre du bébé. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle revoyait juste les moments les plus heureux qu'elle avait passé avec ceux qu'elle aimait. L'image de Mary McDonald s'imposait dans son esprit, ainsi que James et Harry. James et Harry. L'un était mort, l'autre allait mourir. Elle voulait se battre mais elle sentait que tout la quittait. Elle sentait que son cœur se refroidissait, la faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si on le lui compressait pour en faire sortir quelque chose. Des pleurs retentissaient à ses oreilles si distinctement. Était-elle morte ? Que se passait-il ?

 _Avada kedavra !_

Harry. Harry… Il ne l'avait pas épargné. Harry. Son bébé, son Harry…

 **OoOoOoO**

Son cœur avait semblé se briser plus d'une fois dans sa poitrine. À chaque fois, cela lui avait fait terriblement mal. Mais chaque fois, c'était pire. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il pourrait se briser encore plus un jour, s'il pourrait le faire plus souffrir que maintenant.

Il la tenait dans ses bras, il la serrait contre sa poitrine, il caressait ses cheveux toujours aussi doux, sa peau maintenant froide, il mouillait son visage – dont les yeux étaient clos – de ses propres larmes, qui coulaient abondamment de ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait pas les retenir.

Il n'aurait pas dû la tenir dans ses bras. _Il_ lui avait promis de l'épargner. _Il_ devait l'épargner.

Il l'avait définitivement perdue. Il n'avait même pas pu en profiter jusqu'au dernier instant de sa trop courte vie. Elle avait offert ce privilège, cette chance infinie, cet immense bonheur à un autre que lui.

La petite fille souriante hantait son esprit. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie pendant tant d'années. Elle l'avait aidé pendant tant d'années, elle l'avait défendu, elle lui avait accordé son amitié. Elle avait été la seule qui avait compté. Elle avait été tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé rencontrer. Elle lui avait volé son cœur, elle l'avait habité pendant tant d'années, elle l'habitait toujours, et il ne pouvait l'en chasser. Et aujourd'hui, elle mourait en l'emportant avec elle.

Il pencha son visage contre celui inerte de la jeune femme rousse. Était-ce possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un ? Jamais personne ne pouvait lui porter plus d'amour. Il était celui qui l'aimait le plus. Même son mari ne l'avait pas autant aimé, il le savait, il en était persuadé. Et il voulait s'en persuader. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que James Potter ait pu aimer Lily Evans autant qu'il ne l'aimait. C'était à cause de lui qu'il l'avait perdue. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. S'il ne l'avait pas tant énervé ce jour-là, jamais il ne l'aurait traitée de « Sang de Bourbe ».

Ses pleurs redoublèrent à cette pensée. Cette jeune femme qu'il aimait tant, qu'il aimait déjà passionnément quand ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, il l'avait insultée. À cause de ce satané Potter, qui l'avait poussé à bout. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Il avait souhaité sa mort tant de fois, mais pourtant, maintenant qu'il le savait bien mort, qu'il avait vu son cadavre en rentrant dans la maison à moitié détruite, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine forme de tristesse pour son vieux rival. Une sorte de compassion amère.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait en serrant contre lui le cadavre de la seule personne de ce monde qu'il avait aimé. Celle qu'il avait aimée, qu'il aimait même plus que lui-même, ne l'avait jamais choisi. Du moins, pas dans le sens qu'il voulait. Mais pourquoi pas lui ? Il l'aurait rendue heureuse, il savait qu'il l'aurait rendue heureuse, qu'elle aurait été aussi épanouie qu'elle semblait l'être avec l'autre.

Il avait bien vu le sourire qu'elle avait, le jour de son mariage. Il s'était caché derrière des buissons, il avait observé la cérémonie. Ils avaient tous été conviés, il y avait même Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall. Il ne manquait que Mary McDonald et leur petite troupe était parfaite. Mais elle avait attiré son attention. Elle était divine dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux roux soigneusement regroupés en un chignon lâche, ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur si intense. Elle affichait un grand sourire, elle semblait être si heureuse, si comblée, comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour elle. Et il avait regardé James se coller à elle dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, l'embrasser passionnément, danser avec elle, lui sourire, rire avec elle et la faire rire, la faire sourire, la faire le regarder avec des yeux amoureux. Il avait regardé le couple de jeunes mariés au comble du bonheur et son cœur s'était déchiré un peu plus.

Elle était devenue la femme de son plus grand rival, elle avait pris son nom. Et, bien que du point de vue de la loi, elle était devenue Lily Potter, il ne pouvait se résigner à la nommer ainsi. Pour lui, elle était et restait Lily Evans. _Sa_ Lily Evans.

Il leva les yeux vers le bébé, dans le lit à barreaux. Il pleurait silencieusement, accroché aux barreaux, et regardait sa maman inanimée. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Sous ses cheveux noirs de jais, une entaille rouge et fraiche en forme d'éclair était apparue.

Il aurait aimé éprouver de la sympathie pour cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé et qui, en une soirée, se retrouvait sans père ni mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il en était incapable. Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait car il était la preuve de l'amour qu'il y avait entre James Potter et Lily Evans. Et s'il était encore vivant, s'il _lui_ avait résisté, c'était parce que cet amour était si fort, si puissant, qu'il avait réussi à _le_ vaincre. Il ne pouvait qu'abhorrer Harry Potter.

\- Lily, murmura-t-il en sanglotant. Ma Lily… Je t'ai tellement aimé…

 **OoOoOoO**

Sirius ne savait pas combien de fois il avait répété le prénom de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait secoué, appelé, il lui avait crié de se réveiller, il lui avait dit que son humour était pitoyable, le genre de phrases qui l'aurait fait ouvrir les yeux pour bouder comme un gosse. Il aurait tout donné pour voir un seul de ses sourires, ce sourire si arrogant et énervant, qui lui aurait fait tellement de bien à l'instant présent. Mais rien ne se produisait.

Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était mort. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que Voldemort l'avait tué. Il ne voulait pas tenir le corps de James dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas le savoir mort, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus jamais lui parler, il ne voulait pas assister à ses funérailles qui marqueraient la fin, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami partir. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble. Le lycée, les blagues, les amis, les examens, les cours, les vacances, les promenades à Pré-Au-Lard, les transformations en _Animagi_ , l'Ordre du Phénix, le début de la guerre, les attaques contre Voldemort. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était son frère de cœur. Il avait déjà perdu Fleamont et Euphemia, qu'il aimait énormément parce qu'ils lui avaient offert une famille d'accueil, alors il ne pouvait pas perdre James. _Pas James Potter_.

\- Sirius, souffla une voix étouffée derrière lui.

Le jeune Black se retourna vivement, James toujours dans ses bras. Son regard gris, flouté par les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir, se posa sur un géant aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et à la grosse barbe touffue qu'il connaissait bien. Il le dominait de sa grande taille et le regardait d'un air abattu et désolé. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient baignés de larmes qui roulaient jusqu'à se perdre dans sa barbe épaisse. Il renifla bruyamment.

\- Comment James et Lily ont pu-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, tant sa voix tremblait. Il avait connu les deux jeunes parents depuis leur première année. Il les avait vus grandir à Poudlard. En l'espace de sept ans, il s'était attaché à eux, tout comme à leurs amis.

\- Voldemort, répondit Sirius à demi-voix. Ils ont été trahis.

Hagrid baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir à nouveau le cadavre. Il contourna Sirius pour se diriger vers le salon. Cette pièce aussi avait souffert. Il y avait des débris de meubles un peu partout sur le sol et le plafond était complètement carbonisé. Pauvre Harry... Jamais il ne connaitrait la chaleur du foyer des Potter.

Il essuya ses yeux et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Partout régnait une odeur de brûlé. À l'étage, des décombres jonchaient aussi le plancher du couloir. Il les écrasa en marchant dessus, sans s'en préoccuper. Il fallait qu'il trouve le garçon. Il entendit des petits pleurs étouffés venus d'une des chambres de l'étage. Il poussa la porte. Le spectacle était terrible. La pièce était baignée dans le noir, Lily reposait au sol, les paupières closes, face au berceau du bébé. Sur ses joues, on voyait toujours les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées avant de mourir.

Le petit garçon fixait sa mère en pleurant. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis que ça s'était passé. Il tendait ses mains vers elle, comme s'il voulait l'attraper, il mordait ses doigts, tout en poussant de petits cris qui ressemblaient vaguement à des « Maman » et « Papa ». Le cœur d'Hagrid se fendit quand il croisa le regard apeuré et infiniment triste du bébé. Il s'approcha de lui en murmurant son prénom et le souleva sans aucune difficulté dans ses grandes mains.

\- Eh, salut, toi, dit-il de sa voix bourrue mais pourtant très douce. Tu dois être Harry.

Harry n'avait même pas peur du géant. Il fixait ses yeux marron, en hoquetant toujours.

\- Bonjour, Harry Potter, murmura le demi-géant. Moi, c'est Rubéus Hagrid. Je serai ton ami, que ça te plaise ou non. Parce que ça va être dur, pour toi, même si tu t'en doutes déjà, ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée. Et tu auras besoin d'amis.

Il renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. Il reposa son regard sur Harry, qui se calmait petit-à-petit dans ses gros bras.

\- Bon, maintenant, tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Il quitta la chambre du bébé, non sans jeter un dernier regard au corps inerte de la pauvre Lily. Toute sa vie, il se rappellerait de cette brillante petite sorcière et de la bande d'adorables idiots qu'étaient les Maraudeurs. Dans dix ans, il verrait ce bébé franchir les grandes portes de Poudlard et il apprendrait à le connaître, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il espérait cependant qu'il serait aussi sérieux que Lily. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de courser le fils Potter à travers le gigantesque parc du château de nuit, comme il l'avait fait avec James et Sirius, si souvent.

Il parla doucement à Harry, pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur et qu'il s'habitue à son contact. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. L'image du monstre terrifiant qui avait tué sa maman hantait son esprit, il revoyait sans cesse sa maman tomber sur le sol dans un hurlement déchirant, il revoyait le monstre qui pointait son morceau de bois sur lui, il revoyait une explosion et une lumière verte aveuglante. Depuis, une douleur lancinante au front le faisait souffrir. Il serra ses petits points pour s'accrocher à la barbe du géant qui dégageait une chaleur humaine très agréable. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Harry, tu es vivant…, souffla Sirius en le voyant dans les bras d'Hagrid.

Le bébé rouvrit les yeux en entendant son prénom. Il reconnut la voix de Sirius mais son regard se posa sur son père, les yeux fermés et étalé sur le sol, comme sa mère. Les larmes devalerent ses joues rebondies.

Hagrid donna délicatement le bébé à Sirius. Il était son parrain, il avait bien le droit de lui dire au revoir.

Sirius berça le bébé tendrement en lui bloquant la vue. Il était parfaitement inutile que ce soit la dernière image qu'il ait de son père. Le parrain murmura des paroles douces à Harry pour le faire arrêter de pleurer, ce qui marchait petit-à-petit.

\- Comment tu as pu survivre ? murmura Sirius à son filleul, bien qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même.

\- Je ne sais même pas si le Professeur Dumbledore aura une réponse à ça, répondit Hagrid.

Le demi-géant aurait aimé confier le petit au jeune homme qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien, surtout quand il voyait comment il se comportait avec lui. Il savait qu'il aurait été en sécurité avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry ou qu'on lui fasse du mal parce que, bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore, il l'aimait déjà. Et le simple fait de le voir complètement détruit face à l'effroyable aventure qu'il avait vécu cette nuit suffisait à renforcer l'amour qu'il lui portait.

\- Hagrid, Dumbledore vous a envoyé constater ce qui était arrivé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, renifla-t-il. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que- enfin, que James et Lily aurait pu- que Tu-Sais-Qui-, expliqua-t-il gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour Harry ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

\- Il veut que je lui ramène Harry. Il va le placer en sécurité. D'après ce qu'il a dit, récita-t-il, là où il ira, jamais Tu-Sais-Qui ne le trouvera. Il va le placer chez son oncle et sa tante.

Cette nouvelle surprit Sirius au plus haut point. Dumbledore savait pertinemment que les Dursley avaient toujours haï les Potter. La sœur de Lily, Pétunia, avait jalousé la jeune fille durant toute leur adolescence car Lily avait le privilège d'être une sorcière. Pétunia avait développé une réelle haine envers le monde de la magie et ne se privait pas de traiter sa sœur de « monstre », ce qui avait toujours énormément peiné Lily. Elle ne se sentait pas totalement sorcière du fait de son sang moldu, mais, dans le monde moldu, elle était anormale, du fait de son sang de sorcière. Pétunia s'était marié avec un parfait crétin étroit d'esprit, qui avait horreur de la famille de sa femme.

Quand les Potter et les Dursley s'étaient rencontrés, James n'avait fait qu'empirer les relations en défendant sa petite amie face aux insultes de Vernon Dursley. Depuis ce dîner qui avait tourné au cauchemar, les deux sœurs ne s'étaient jamais revues et les deux familles évoluaient chacune de leur côté, sans s'intéresser à l'autre. En quoi envoyer Harry vivre là-bas serait plus sécurisant ?

Instinctivement, il resserra ses bras autour d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir son filleul. James et Lily l'avaient choisi comme parrain, il voulait accomplir son rôle et élever Harry. Il voulait lui offrir l'amour que ses parents lui auraient offert. Il savait que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley passeraient sous silence ses réelles origines et l'histoire de ses parents. Il voulait qu'Harry sache que ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie étaient des sorciers, il voulait qu'il sache comment ils étaient morts. Il voulait lui apprendre ce que James et Lily auraient aimé lui apprendre. Il voulait qu'Harry se sente heureux, que le manque de ses parents ne soit pas omniprésent dans sa vie, qu'il puisse les retrouver en quelqu'un d'autre, même si jamais Sirius ne pourrait être eux. Il voulait surtout qu'il vive avec quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et qui l'aiderait. Car Harry n'aurait pas une vie comme les autres.

\- Laissez-moi prendre Harry, implora Sirius. Je suis son parrain, c'est ce que James et Lily voudraient. Ils voudraient que je m'occupe de leur fils.

Hagrid secoua la tête de droite à gauche, l'air désolé.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-il, embarrassé. Je dois accomplir les ordres de Dumbledore, et tu le sais. Dumbledore me fait confiance, j'ai pas le droit de le décevoir. Désolé, Sirius.

Sirius acquiesça. Il était assez bien placé pour savoir que quand Dumbledore ordonnait quelque chose, il fallait l'écouter.

Il fit signe à Hagrid de l'attendre et il monta à son tour à l'étage, Harry toujours contre sa poitrine. Il entendait sa respiration saccadée et profitait de cette sensation. Il avait l'étrange impression que jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre un tel moment, son filleul contre lui.

Arrivé dans la chambre du bébé, il s'arrêta net en voyant le cadavre de Lily. La belle Lily pleine de vie revint dans son esprit. C'était un réel carnage. En une soirée, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, son frère de cœur, et on lui arrachait son filleul.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ses pensées et se pencha dans le berceau. Il attrapa trois petites peluches. Une en forme de chien, une en forme de cerf et une en forme de biche – qui représentaient respectivement les _Animagi_ de Sirius et James et le _Patronus_ de Lily – et redescendit ensuite retrouver Hagrid. Il sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de son manteau et murmura un « _Accio moto_ ». Sirius entraîna Hagrid en dehors de la maison des Potter, en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Devant, un side-car dans les tons gris les attendaient.

\- C'est ma moto volante, dit Sirius. Prenez-la, Harry sera mieux installé là-dedans. Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi, maintenant.

Il déposa Harry dans un panier qu'Hagrid fit apparaître et mit contre lui les trois peluches. Il embrassa son filleul sur le front une dernière fois.

\- Sois fort, Harry, murmura-t-il. N'oublie jamais qu'on est tous là, que ton père et ta mère t'aiment.

\- Tu le reverras bien vite, Sirius, le rassura Hagrid en posant sa grande main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Mentalement, le jeune Black se promit de contacter Dumbledore et de le convaincre de lui confier Harry. Il attendrait que le grand directeur fasse le point sur l'état du monde des sorciers après les événements de la soirée, et il passerait à l'action ensuite. Par la même occasion, il essaierait de comprendre comment Harry, un bébé d'un an et trois mois, avait pu survivre à Lord Voldemort.

\- Que vas-tu faire, Sirius ? demanda Hagrid, interrompant ses pensées silencieuses.

\- Accomplir ce que je rêve de faire, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Hagrid haussa un sourcil mais Sirius semblait déterminé à ne rien dire de ses projets. Mais bien vite, ses yeux s'adoucirent et reprirent leur couleur gris clair. Avec le reflet de la lune qui brillait dans le ciel, Hagrid observa la pâleur de sa peau et les tremblements qui secouaient le jeune homme depuis tout à l'heure. Hagrid pensa alors au choc qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il avait vécu un réel enfer, cette nuit.

Le géant s'approcha du jeune homme fébrile et l'entraina dans une accolade maladroite. Accolade à laquelle Sirius répondit avec plaisir.

\- Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes, Hagrid… Mais merde, ils avaient vingt-et-un ans !

\- Tu vas retrouver Tu-Sais-Qui, Sirius, assura Hagrid. Dumbledore va tout faire pour. Tu aurais vu comme il était énervé et bouleversé quand il a appris ce qui est arrivé à Lily et James… N'y pense pas, dit-il doucement. Pense simplement à l'amour que tu leur portais.

Sirius hocha fébrilement la tête. Hagrid posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste presque paternel et le fixa longuement. Sirius, d'une voix brisée, lui conseilla de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas se faire gronder par Dumbledore, qui devait déjà attendre Harry et Hagrid de pied ferme. Le géant s'empressa de monter sur la moto de Sirius, en le remerciant une dernière fois et il lui fit un geste de main, alors qu'il décollait. Le jeune homme regarda tristement le side-car gris prendre son envol dans le ciel noir.

L'orage avait arrêté de gronder. Seule la Marque des Ténèbres ornait le ciel.

 ** _LONDRES – 31 OCTOBRE 1981_**

Un grand chien noir courait dans les rues de la capitale anglaise, se faufilant entre les passants. Sa langue rose pendait entre ses crocs, il avait chaud et soif et sa course était épuisante. Mais le museau levé, il continuait à humer l'air de la nuit.

Son pelage, aussi noir que l'onyx, était hérissé sur son dos, trahissant son angoisse et sa colère. Mais les hommes qu'il croisait semblaient ne rien voir. Il renvoyait simplement l'image d'un pauvre chien perdu ou abandonné par son maître et qui cherchait vainement un endroit sécurisant pour passer la nuit, ou un reste de nourriture jeté dans une poubelle publique qu'il pourrait voler pour remplir son estomac.

Ses yeux gris brillaient dans la nuit noire et scrutaient le trottoir. Il montrait les crocs, ce qui lui donnait un air féroce. Soudain, il accéléra encore sa course, bondissant plus vite et plus loin. Son regard était fixé sur une petite forme marron qui courait, plusieurs mètres devant lui, poussant de minuscules couinements à peine perceptibles, mais qui avaient l'effet d'un cor résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Il grogna et aboya. Certains passants prirent le temps de lui jeter un regard étonné, remarquant enfin sa présence, alors que d'autres continuaient leur chemin, comme si de rien n'était, et l'animal marron accéléra également la cadence. Il avait compris que le chien noir le poursuivait. Il savait parfaitement qui était ce chien, il savait ce qu'il allait lui faire quand il l'attraperait, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser agir. Patmol n'aurait pas Queudver cette nuit, il pouvait le jurer sur son honneur – de rat.

Sans réfléchir, il tourna dans une rue beaucoup plus calme, dans laquelle se trouvait moins une vingtaine de Moldus. Il se faufila dans un enfoncement d'une façade, le temps de reprendre son souffle et retrouva sa forme humaine. Il espérait qu'il avait semé Patmol, malgré son flair.

Il était seul. Il n'y avait pas Lunard pour le défendre, comme à Poudlard.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il entendit les grognements de chien dans son dos. Il se retourna pour faire face au grand chien noir. De ses yeux gris féroces, il toisait le blondinet. Peter sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. D'habitude, Sirius n'avait pas cet air agressif à son égard. L'animal bondit et prit une forme humaine. Il n'était plus un chien au poil noir et hirsute mais un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plutôt longs et tombaient négligemment sur sa nuque. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et assombrissaient ses yeux gris, qui lançaient des éclairs. Ses lèvres fines étaient serrées et sa mâchoire crispée. Il frémissait, il respirait bruyamment, d'un souffle court et agité. Ses poings tremblaient, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau pâle et les jointures étaient blanches.

Peter sentit son cerveau bouillir, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il cognait si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il pouvait résonner dans le hall désert Peter l'entendait battre dans ses tempes, dans sa mâchoire, dans ses mains, dans son ventre. Chaque veine, chaque artère se gonflaient en suivant son rythme cardiaque et se compressaient violemment, lui donnant l'impression qu'elles ne nouaient entre elles douloureusement.

Il devait s'enfuir.

Il s'élança pour faire basculer Sirius et le faire tomber au sol, mais Sirius le rattrapa sans la moindre difficulté. Ils étaient au milieu du trottoir de la rue dans laquelle les Moldus passaient, sans faire attention à eux. Pas même quand Sirius donna un coup de poing à Peter, qui le fit tomber à terre. Son nez saignait abondamment. Sirius massa son poing. Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait lui faire subir ce qu'il avait fait subir à James et à Lily. Ce que Harry allait subir par sa faute. Il voulait venger ceux qu'il aimait. C'était ce qu'ils auraient tous voulu.

Peter couina de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son nez. Du sang coulait le long de ses doigts potelés. Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever ou de se plaindre plus, il l'agrippa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le remit sur ses pieds. Il le regardait avec fureur alors que Peter tremblait comme une feuille.

\- T'es mort, Pettigrow. T'as montré ta force en livrant tes amis à Voldemort, t'en es fier, mais maintenant, tu vas voir que je peux être très fier de tuer une vermine comme toi, chuchota Sirius entre ses dents.

Le blondinet joignit ses mains qu'il porta face à sa bouche, comme le ferait un rongeur. Comme il le ferait lui-même en tant que rat. Il avait peur de Sirius Black. Il avait toujours eu peur de Sirius Black et de James Potter, il avait toujours craint qu'ils se lassent de leur amitié. Sirius était populaire, adulé par les filles, James était un excellent joueur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il était drôle et arrogant et tous les deux étaient de brillants sorciers. Il avait même peur de Rémus Lupin, même s'il n'était pas comme les deux chefs des Maraudeurs.

Peter était la dernière roue du carrosse. Bien différent des trois autres, jamais on ne l'avait remarqué. Il n'était pas populaire, il avait souvent fait l'objet des moqueries de plusieurs élèves dans le dos des Maraudeurs. Et il était un sorcier médiocre. Et confronter Sirius seul, qui avait été l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, ne le rassurait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détourner son attention, de s'échapper et de ne pas affronter le jeune homme. Il savait que Sirius ne plaisantait pas s'il disait qu'il était capable de le tuer pour venger James. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été comme les deux doigts de la main. Ils s'étaient toujours promis d'être là l'un pour l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais Sirius ne reculerait devant l'idée de faire souffrir quiconque s'en prenait à James ou sa famille.

Peter savait que Sirius n'avait que faire de leurs années d'amitié, ce facteur ne pourrait pas effacer ses plans et sa colère. James était plus important que n'importe lequel de leurs amis – surtout quand lesdits amis avaient livré le jeune homme et sa famille à Lord Voldemort.

S'échapper était sa seule solution. Après tout, cela ne changerait rien, il avait joué un rôle depuis le début, rien ne l'empêchait de poursuivre.

\- Sirius, couina-t-il à voix haute – il prit une voix brisée par des pleurs qui n'existaient pas. Sirius, comment as-tu pu ? James et Lily ! Oh ! C'est horrible !

Le jeune homme ne put même pas répliquer. Il le fixait de ses yeux gris sombres, ébahis. Non, non, non, Peter ne pouvait pas…

C'était donc cet homme-là, Peter Pettigrow ? Un lâche, un traitre, un menteur, prêt à tout pour se protéger, prêt à vendre le secret de ses amis qui lui faisaient confiance, pour une gloire qu'on lui promettait sans garantie aucune ? Prêt à envoyer un de ses meilleurs amis à Azkaban pour ne pas y aller lui-même ? C'était donc avec _ça_ qu'il avait partagé son adolescence ?

\- Ton meilleur ami, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Mort… À cause de toi… !

Sirius était décontenancé. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, plus à bouger. Même sa poigne, sur le col de Peter, se desserrait. Il lâchait prise et laissa à Peter la liberté de s'enfuir. Il allait sûrement le faire, il était trop lâche pour rester et le confronter jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- Si Rémus savait ça… Enfin, il le saura. Sirius… Je n'y crois pas ! Quel besoin avais-tu de faire une telle chose ? Tu nous avais, tu aurais pu te battre avec nous !

Ses membres étaient raides, son cœur battait. Non… Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi infâme. Il ne pouvait pas jouer ainsi la comédie. Il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de s'être allié à son pire ennemi… Il ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir tué ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux…

\- Si James savait que _tu_ les as trahis… James… il te considérait comme son frère et tu le poignardes dans le dos. Et Harry ? Tu y as pen-

C'en était trop. Sirius ne pouvait plus le laisser parler. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Peter parle de James et de leur lien fraternel et qu'il prononce le prénom de son filleul. _Personne ne touche à un seul cheveux de Harry James Potter_.

Mais tout se passa vite. Trop vite. Il comptait se jeter sur Pettigrow, le frapper, le briser, le détruire autant qu'il avait détruit son cœur en une soirée, le tuer sans pitié à la manière moldue, pour qu'il souffre autant que James, Lily et Harry.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le toucher, il fut violemment projeté en arrière. Une détonation sonore fit siffler ses oreilles, la rue était devenue sombre et les passants autour criaient, couraient dans tous les sens, hurlaient de peur, certains pénétraient dans la rue, curieux, d'autres s'enfuyaient. Des corps jonchaient la route et les trottoirs. Un immeuble était en feu. Un immense cratère, qui n'était pas là avant, faisait une ouverture béante dans le sol de la rue, laissant voir les égouts et les canalisations.

Sirius comprit d'où venait cette explosion Peter tenait sa baguette magique dans une main et dans l'autre, il avait un couteau. Il passa la lame sur son annulaire gauche qu'il trancha d'un geste brusque.

Sirius frissonna, sans comprendre. Le doigt tomba sur le sol, dans une mare de sang qui commençait à se former autour.

\- Personne ne me retrouvera, ricana-t-il. Ils croiront tous que tu es responsable de la mort de James et Lily, Sirius. Ils croiront tous que tu as tué ces Moldus. Et même Harry Potter en sera convaincu. Tu es un homme mort, Black. Passe le bonjour aux Détraqueurs !

Sirius secoua la tête, qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Il vit Peter disparaître petit-à-petit, reprenant sa forme de rat marron. Sirius se jeta sur le trottoir pour le rattraper, mais Queudver avait déjà disparu dans une bouche d'égout.

Il ne restait de Peter Pettigrow plus que sa baguette magique, sa robe de sorcier et son annulaire gauche ensanglanté.

Sirius les fixa un long moment. Les cris des passants autour de lui, les sirènes qui hurlaient, les gyrophares qui éclairaient la rue n'étaient rien, ils n'existaient pas. Il n'avait même pas conscience que les Moldus avaient entendu les cris de lamentation de Peter et pensaient que le jeune homme assis sur le trottoir, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son regard gris plus surpris, sombre et triste et jamais, avait tué un certain James. Il pensait juste à la lâcheté de Peter. À ce qu'il venait de faire pour échapper à Azkaban et au risque de subir le célèbre baiser du Détraqueur.

Et sans prévenir, il éclata de rire. Un rire sonore, qui résonna dans toute la rue.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, hilare au milieu des hommes et des femmes traumatisés par l'explosion. Il riait comme il n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps. Ses nerfs se relâchaient, toute la tension, toute la peur accumulée disparaissait, son esprit se vidait. Ses muscles étaient souples, ils n'étaient plus crispés. Il riait. Il riait tellement que des crampes apparaissaient dans ses abdominaux. Il riait comme avec James dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il riait comme quand il poursuivait Séverus Rogue pour essayer sur lui le nouveau sort qu'il venait d'apprendre à maîtriser. Il riait autant que pendant les nuits de pleines lunes qu'il avait passées avec Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue.

Son cœur retrouvait soudainement la chaleur qu'il avait perdue, il s'allégeait, il prenait son envol, en se compressant agréablement au rythme des tressautements de sa poitrine. Il se sentait léger. Il riait. Il riait vraiment, malgré le sentiment d'amertume qui bloquait sa gorge.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que des Aurors et des membres du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques arrivaient dans la rue, qu'ils arrêtaient le temps autour d'eux, afin que les Moldus ne les voient pas. Il ne comprit pas que ces sorciers le pointaient tous du doigt pour l'attraper avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'échapper. Cornelius Fudge, le directeur du Département, le regardait inquiet. Sirius avait l'air d'un dément, riant aux éclats sur le trottoir. Il entendait vaguement quelques mots autour de lui :

\- Pettigrow… Mort…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mon Dieu, juste un doigt.

\- Lily et James Potter. Oui, oui, Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Vous savez bien, Pettigrow ! Peter Pettigrow !

\- Morts ?

\- Gardien du Secret…

\- Dumbledore.

\- Et le garçon ?

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Arrêtez-moi ce pauvre garçon-là.

\- Sirius Black… tué les Potter et Pettigrow ?

\- Avec Black et Potter à Poudlard…

Les conversations se déchaînaient mais elles n'avaient aucune importance pour Sirius. Ce qui se passait autour de lui était terriblement flou. Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les poignets, on lui passait des chaînes autour. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras, bloqués dans son dos, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rire, encore et encore.

On l'obligea à se lever, il le fit non sans difficultés. Ses jambes étaient molles tant ses muscles étaient souples, il avait du mal à rester debout. Il tremblait et cela avait le don de l'amuser encore plus.

Son corps s'étira violemment, mais la douleur ne l'affecta presque pas. Sa tête tourna très vite, il sentait toujours les chaînes à ses poignets. Il voyait des formes méconnaissables qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux et qui disparaissaient aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le temps de les identifier tant elles défilaient vite, et même s'il en avait été capable, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

Soudain, il atterrit sur un rocher. Plusieurs sorciers l'encadraient, le tenaient fermement, de peur qu'il s'échappe. Aurait-il pu s'échapper ? S'échapper de quoi ? Où l'avait-on emmené ? Que faisait-il ? La mer frappait violemment les bords escarpés du rocher sur lequel se dressait une très haute tour carrée. Au-dessus de lui, des silhouettes informes noires voltigeaient. Sirius riait toujours, et la vue de ces monstres ne l'inquiéta absolument pas.

\- Profites-en, de ton rire, tant que les Détraqueurs ne t'ont pas encore volé toutes tes pensées heureuses, marmonna l'un des Aurors qui le retenaient, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Azkaban. Voilà où on l'avait emmené. Les Aurors l'avaient arrêté dans la rue de l'explosion et l'emmenaient à Azkaban. Il était innocent et on l'enfermait injustement à Azkaban.

* * *

 ** _Peut-être que certains auront fait attention à ça, certaines répliques des dialogues sont reprises de_ Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban _parce qu'ils sont "authentiques", si je peux dire. Pareil, ce que Hagrid dit à Harry quand il le trouve est tiré de_ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child _(et c'est la traduction que j'ai donnée au texte, je l'ai juste lu en anglais parce que la flemme d'attendre le français)._**

 **C'est la fin ! J'espère VRAIMENT que ça vous aura plus, j'avais mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cet OS et j'ai mis à peu près autant de temps à le corriger pour qu'il soit comme je l'imaginais. Et je suis sûre que je le modifierai un jour, parce que aucun travail n'est jamais terminé ;) En attendant, si ça vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide ! Salut saluut !  
**


End file.
